The present invention relates to gaming devises having accompanying sounds or music. More particularly, the present invention relates to gaming device music or sounds that may be adapted to fit various musical contexts that occur during play of the gaming device.
Gaming device manufacturers provide slot machines employing a plurality of reels, wherein the reels each have a plurality of symbols. In these games, the player spins the reels, which produce a random generation of a combination of symbols. If the generated combination, or a portion of the combination, matches one of a number of predetermined award producing or winning combinations, the player receives an award. The award is commonly one or more credits that the player can play or redeem for money.
Gaming device manufactures also provide video poker games that generate credits for the player. The player can either use the awarded credits to play more poker hands or redeem the credits for money. These examples as well as many other types of gaming machines award credits to the player.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, and to increase the popularity of the gaming machines, gaming device manufacturers constantly strive to provide players with new features that add to the excitement and enjoyment generated by the gaming device. It is common for gaming machines to play or produce sounds or music that accompanies the gaming event and is in accordance with the theme of the gaming machine. Such sounds or music may be played at various points throughout the above described games.
In slot machines, for example, the game typically plays music while the reels spin, i.e., while the reels are producing a wining or losing outcome for the player. Because this is an exciting time for the player, it is an opportune time to produce or play sounds and music. Very often the music follows a theme of the gaming device. For example, if the theme of the gaming device is surfing, the gaming device can play beach music and sounds associated with surfing, such as ocean waves, etc.
Besides reel spins, the gaming device can associate sounds with other gaming events. One well known sound that gaming devices employ is the paytone or credit roll-up sound. The paytone is the “ding”, “ding”, “ding” sound, which the gaming device plays when downloading an amount of credits to the player after a gaming device win. The paytone loosely emulates the sound of a coin or token hitting the coin payout tray upon a cash out by the player.
It should be appreciated that music and sounds play an important role in gaming devices in both entertaining and informing the player. The sounds and music also help to create a mood or tempo surrounding a particular game event or an overall feel for the gaming device. As gaming devices become more intricate and as the competition to produce the most fun and entertaining games stiffens, sounds and in particular interactive sounds will play an ever increasing roll in gaming devices. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for using the apparatus, wherein certain sounds or music stored in the gaming device may be readily adapted to fit a particular game setting or a particular musical accompaniment.